Fresh Meat
by Shedemei
Summary: Blind Mag wanted to finally meet her goddaughter, but Amber was in a wicked mood and had other ideas. It started with teasing Mag about how similar Shilo looked to Marni, but then Amber wouldn't let Shilo leave…
1. Part I

Fresh Meat

Summary: Blind Mag wanted to finally meet her goddaughter, but Amber was in a wicked mood and had other ideas. It started with teasing Mag about how similar Shilo looked to Marni, but then Amber wouldn't let Shilo leave…

Disclaimer: I do not own _Repo__!__ The Genetic Opera_, unless we're talking about a copy of the DVD or the soundtrack.

Pairings: dubious, abusive and/or one-sided Mag/Shilo, Amber/Mag, Amber/Shilo

Author's Notes: This horrific idea was implanted into my brain using inception. I think Amber hired Dom Cobb and his team to give me this fucked-up story, because it's taking over my brain and I can't bloody write anything without thinking of this stupid idea. Enjoy the fruits of the inceptor's finest mind-rape.

* * *

Shilo found herself brushing off her arms, as if trying to erase the touch of the taciturn GeneCo henchwomen. Did they really have to be so rough? And why did Mr. Largo have her dragged into one of the many tents in the fairground? He knew she had to get home before her dad discovered she'd been gone…

A rustling sound startled Shilo. When the entrance flap parted, Shilo gasped aloud as none other than Blind Mag stepped inside.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"

"Um…I…a little," Shilo stammered. She briefly wondered if she were dreaming; Blind Mag was occasionally a character in her dreams.

Blind Mag took a few steps forward, seemingly studying Shilo. The girl half-expected a beam of light to come from Mag's eyes and scan her. "Is your name Shilo?"

"Y-yes." It dawned on Shilo that Rotti had never told Mag her name. "How did you know?"

"Your mother told me the name she had picked out for you." She paused. "You look so like her."

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes…I promised her I'd be present in your life, because…" Mag trailed off and looked to one side before continuing. "I'm your godmother."

Shilo's eyes widened. "R-really?"

Blind Mag nodded. "Before you were born, Marni asked me to be your godmother."

"Why…why haven't we met before?" It was almost too much to take in. Shilo's head spun and she staggered a little.

"Are you all right?" Suddenly Mag was at her side. "Come, sit down." The singer led Shilo to a white medical chair, the sort that tilted back for examinations, and helped her sit.

"A little dizzy." Shilo struggled for breath for a moment, then calmed. "I'm okay." She noticed one of Blind Mag's hands was resting on her waist, the other on her shoulder.

"To answer your question, we haven't met because your father told me that when your mother died, she took you with her."

"Dad told you I died?" Shilo found herself looking at the ground. She'd seen plenty of pictures TV broadcasts of Blind Mag, but it was so strange to actually see her in the flesh, to see _anybody _but her father in the flesh. Also, Mag was even more beautiful in real life than in pictures and Shilo didn't want to stare. "And…he never told me I had a godmother…" She felt Mag's hand move from her shoulder to her face, the backs of the woman's knuckles brushing softly against her cheek.

"The resemblance is striking." Blind Mag's voice was nearly a whisper. "At first I couldn't believe it. But when I saw you, I knew you were her daughter. I still can't believe you're alive." Mag trailed her fingertips over Shilo's cheekbone, lightly, as if she were afraid the girl might suddenly vanish or evaporate into mist.

"I can hardly believe it myself." Shilo blushed. "I mean, you're my favorite singer." Coming out of her mouth, it seemed like a pathetic revelation compared to the fact that Blind Mag was her godmother.

"It's so good to meet you…and I have much to tell you." Mag cupped her palm around the curve of Shilo's jaw. "But first…may I give you a hug?"

Shilo's blush deepened. "Of course." Who would refuse a hug from Blind Mag? She leaned to rest her head on Mag's shoulder as the singer's arms encircled her. Shilo returned the embrace shyly, marveling at Mag's thinness; she would have thought an opera singer would have a deeper ribcage.

Blind Mag gave her a gentle squeeze. "My goddaughter…" Shilo could barely make out the words.

A sound from the opening of the tent made Shilo look up, and she was surprised to see the only Largo girl—Amber, Shilo thought her name was—swagger into the tent. "You know Daddy doesn't like it when you sneak around with your dearly devoted fans, Maggie," said the woman in a snotty voice that was almost a snarl. "He'd probably tell you to remember who you belong to."

Blind Mag instantly let go of Shilo and stood up, facing Amber. Her stance was firm and bracing, as if she were trying to shield Shilo. "I'm well aware that promiscuity is _your _department," Mag snapped. Shilo almost jumped at the sudden iciness in her voice.

"Who decided to pick you up? Let's see her."

"Shilo, stay where you are," Blind Mag commanded.

Amber wrinkled her nose. "Shilo? She looked like a chick. Is she some kind of genderqueer freakazoid?"

"Don't be insensitive just because the only type of elective surgery you haven't wanted is gender-altering."

Amber sniggered. "I just thought you were only into girls. It's kind of an open secret you're a cunt-licker."

That confused Shilo; as an avid Blind Mag fan, she'd never heard a single thing regarding the singer's orientation. She peeked at Amber, curious about the bratty-sounding woman making wild accusations. Amber saw her.

"Oooh, Maggie, she's delicious."

Shilo immediately cowered, heart racing.

"She's my goddaughter." Blind Mag's voice could have turned rain to snow in the middle of August.

"Really?" Amber advanced into the tent, accompanied by a few of her silent mooks. "Is she Marni's brat, then?" A grin spread over her face. "She's the spitting image of that bitch. I don't know what Dad saw in her, but she was hot. _You_ certainly thought so."

"Leave us alone. This doesn't concern you."

Amber snickered. "Oh, so you were going to fuck her."

"I said: she's my goddaughter. I wanted to speak with her."

"And by 'speak with', you mean 'get under her skirt.'"

"You're wrong," said Blind Mag coolly. "I want you to leave."

Amber walked up to Mag and began toying with her hair. "Getting defensive? That means you're lying. And I don't wanna leave. You know I like to watch. Is the little one uncorked? You going to pop her cherry?"

Blind Mag swatted Amber's hands away, and an ugly look crossed the (formerly) Largo woman's face.

"Shilo." That was Mag. "You should go."

She didn't have to tell Shilo twice. Shilo scooped up her bag from the floor and ran for the entrance.

"Stop her," said Amber lazily, and one of the men stood between Shilo and the open tent flap, blocking her.

"Amber, you don't have to bring Shilo into this. Let her leave."

Amber looked over her shoulder at Shilo, gazing at her lasciviously. Shilo suddenly wished her skirt were longer. When she turned back to Mag, she spoke again. "You don't get it, do you, Maggie? I said I don't like to be told I'm wrong, and right now, I want to be proved right. Besides, she's a cutie, and I'm getting sick of you and would like some fresh meat."

Shilo felt a lead ball drop in her stomach.

"You will not touch her!" Blind Mag snapped.

Amber smirked. "Okay, then. Either she's yours or she's mine." Amber quickly strode to Shilo, who was too frightened to move, and seized her arm. She shoved the girl in Blind Mag's direction; Mag caught Shilo and held her tightly. Shaking, Shilo buried her face in Mag's shoulder. Blind Mag twisted so her back was to Amber, hunching her shoulders protectively and rubbing a comforting hand over Shilo's spine.

"Mag, I'm scared," Shilo whispered.

"It will be all right," Blind Mag murmured in response. "I won't let her hurt you."

"I bet you want to shove your hand up her right now, but you can start slow. Kiss her," Amber commanded.

Blind Mag didn't move; she remained there holding Shilo and stroking her back.

"She's yours or she's mine, Maglet. You could watch while I…"

"Be quiet." Mag cut Amber off, much to Shilo's relief.

"Then kiss her."

Blind Mag stepped back slightly from hers and Shilo's embrace, still holding the girl by the waist. She tilted her head forward and kissed Shilo's cheek, both her hands moving up to cup the girl's face. Shilo's eyes fluttered shut, whether in pleasure or agony she wasn't sure.

"On the _lips_," Amber instructed.

Whilst still holding Shilo close, Mag whispered two quiet, half-broken words in the girl's ear: "I'm sorry."

Shilo's heart thudded painfully in her chest. She wouldn't object to a kiss from Blind Mag, but anything more…

The pads of Mag's thumbs brushed over Shilo's cheekbones, and with exquisite care, she touched her lips to Shilo's. Shilo trembled a little, reaching out for Mag, her only ally in this fearsome scenario; Mag's lips were gentle on hers, almost comforting. Inexperienced and unsure, Shilo kissed back, and felt Blind Mag wrap her in a warm embrace. Shilo relaxed, finding the right rhythm of her mouth against Blind Mag's, and for a moment she wasn't afraid at all.

"She likes you, Maggie."

The interruption brought Shilo crashing horribly back to earth. One look at Amber's leering expression and Shilo buried her face in Blind Mag's shoulder again. Mag held her tightly and Shilo tried not to listen as Amber breathed down Mag's neck: "Is she making you hot, Maggie? You want those sweet virgin lips of hers on your cunt, don't you?"

"Amber, you're disgusting." Blind Mag's voice dripped with disdain. "She's my goddaughter."

Shilo knew Mag was telling the truth; the kiss they had just shared had been purely gentle, not lustful at all.

Amber snickered. "She looks like Marni, though. And oh, you wanted to tap that _so _hard…"

"Maybe I was in love with Marni, but I'd never have approached her romantically. She was straight. I don't go about forcing myself on those who aren't interested. Who do you think I am, _you_?" Mag's voice was like a whip. Despite the harshness of her words, she began stroking Shilo's back reassuringly again.

"Okay, so maybe Marni wouldn't fuck you, but the little one seems to be into you."

"One kiss doesn't mean consent. And she's only seventeen."

Briefly Shilo wondered how Blind Mag knew how old she was.

"How about it, mini-Marni? You want Blind Mag to lay it down on you?"

"No." Shilo's voice came out as a sob.

Immediately Mag began rocking her side to side, whispering in her ear "I won't hurt you, I promise. I won't ever hurt you."

Shilo tilted her head up and kissed Mag, hard and desperate, an act of panic as opposed to affection. Mag cupped the girl's face in her hands again, brushing tears away with her thumbs. Blind Mag's soft kisses consoled her. But when Shilo again rested her head against Mag's collarbone, she heard Amber say another awful thing.

"Take her clothes off."

"I won't," said Mag firmly before Shilo had time to cry out.

Amber shrugged. "Okay, then. I'll do it." She snapped her fingers and suddenly one of Amber's mooks was tugging Blind Mag away from her, and Amber herself had Shilo by the arms, pinning her to the chair…

"Mag!" Shilo screamed. "Mag, help me!"

"Amber, stop!" Blind Mag shouted. "I'll do what you say. Just…don't touch her. Stay away from her."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Make up your fucking mind." But she let Shilo go, and the man released Mag, who rushed to Shilo and embraced her tightly. Shilo clung to Mag like a drowning man to a rope. If this had to happen, at least it would be Blind Mag, who was kind and gentle and didn't want to hurt her.

Shilo lay back on the medical chair, accepting her fate. Blind Mag lay beside her, taking her hand and covering her mouth with more kisses. She had figured out that kissing comforted Shilo; the girl reached up to bury her hands in Mag's soft hair, responding to the singer's tender kisses in kind.

"Did you not hear me the first time, bitch? Take her clothes off!"

Blind Mag ignored Amber and continued kissing Shilo. "I'm sorry, Shi," Mag murmured between kisses. "I'm so sorry."

"Mag!" Amber snapped warningly.

Mag trailed a hand down Shilo's throat, unhooking her black bow tie choker and dotting her neck with tiny kisses. Shilo tilted her head back, still running her fingers through Blind Mag's dark mane. The kisses kept her from panicking as Mag undid a single button on her blouse, then reached for her hair.

"Don't…" Shilo started, but it was too late. Her wig came loose under Blind Mag's caressing hand. She flinched in something like shame, closing her eyes. She felt Mag's palm on her hairless head.

"Shilo? Why are you bald?" Blind Mag whispered.

"I have a blood disease," Shilo replied, starting to cry. "It made my hair fall out. And it's why I can't leave my bedroom. When Mr. Largo brought me here, I didn't have my mask…I have breathing trouble…"

"Breathing trouble," Mag repeated softly. She faced Amber without getting up. "Amber, for God's sake. She could die."

"So it looks like either I kill her or you do," Amber smirked.

"She's an innocent girl! And she's sick! Have some pity!"

Amber shook her head, a wicked grin spreading over her face.

"You're more like your father than most people know," said Mag acidly, squeezing Shilo's hand.

"Still bitter because Daddy took your cherry?" Amber snickered.

"Be quiet." Blind Mag closed her eyes, and Shilo thought she heard them whirring behind the eyelids. She reached up to touch the singer's cheek.

"Did you cry, Maggie?"

"Amber, shut up!" Mag yelled. Shilo sat up and hugged her; Mag kissed her cheek. "She's not going to let you go," she said lowly. "Do you have a rescue inhaler, or anything you can take to keep you safe?"

"I have pills," Shilo replied. She got up and reached for her bag, pulling out her bottle of pills.

"Pills?" Amber sniggered. "She can't get you pregnant."

"They're for her disease." Blind Mag brushed a hand against Shilo's cheek. Shilo pushed two pills to the very back of her mouth and swallowed. "Do you need water?" she queried softly.

"No, I'm all right."

"I'll take her panties off with my teeth if you don't get her shirt off," Amber warned in a disquietingly perky voice.

"Lie down," Blind Mag said gently, kissing the girl's forehead.

Shilo lay back down on the chair, Mag leaning over her, blocking Amber's view. Amber huffed and walked over, trying to get a good vantage point over Mag's shoulder. Blind Mag cupped Shilo's cheek in one hand and kissed her, the hand then trailing down Shilo's throat to undo a single button on her blouse.

"I can't see," Amber whined.

"You're crankier than usual," said Mag coldly. "You're…what do they say…jonesing, aren't you?"

"Show me her tits," Amber snarled.

"You want to be going through withdrawal while trying to…enjoy yourself?" Mag trailed her fingertips down Shilo's jaw line. "Are you sure you don't need…a hit?"

Amber made a sound of frustration.

"You wouldn't kill for Z right now?" Mag crooned. Quickly, her hand slipped down to Shilo's and squeezed reassuringly.

"You repressed rug-muncher, shut up and get that little cunt's clothes off like I told you!" Amber shrieked.

Blind Mag looked crestfallen. "Don't call her that," she said through her teeth. "You can call me whatever you want, but don't you dare call Shilo anything."

"What are you going to do?" Amber sniggered.

Mag tilted her head down until her forehead was touching Shilo's. "I'm so sorry," she moaned. "She's a complete addict…I thought it would work…"

"It's okay, you tried." Shilo kissed Mag briefly.

Blind Mag's hands shook as she carefully unbuttoned Shilo's vest and blouse.

"Take 'em off completely," Amber ordered.

Mag helped Shilo sit up and pushed the sleeves off of her arms, leaving her wearing only a plain white camisole covering her torso.

"Tits," Amber snarled.

Shilo found herself shaking, though it wasn't particularly cold. Blind Mag ran her hands over Shilo's arms, trying to control her shivers. Slowly, giving Shilo plenty of time to adjust to the feeling of it, Mag slipped her hands beneath the hem of Shilo's camisole and guided the garment over her head, immediately gathering the girl into her arms. Shilo hugged Mag warmly, kissing the singer's neck and hoping she knew it meant a thank-you.

Amber yanked Shilo back, out of Mag's embrace. "Mmm, look at those sweet tiny titties…" Amber reached for Shilo, who tried to squirm away; Mag's arm shot out and grabbed Amber's wrist before she could touch Shilo.

"You said either she was yours or mine. And she's mine." Blind Mag covered Shilo's body with hers, nuzzling her throat with her nose and lips. "Are you all right?" she whispered.

Shilo clutched at Mag's shoulders. "I'm…I'm…just don't let her touch me, and I'll be okay."

"I won't." Mag kissed Shilo where her jaw rounded into her neck.

"More kisses," Shilo begged.

Mag nipped at Shilo's earlobe. "It soothes you, doesn't it?"

"Mmhmm."

Blind Mag stroked Shilo's face, leaving a stream of kisses down her throat. "Your heart seems all right."

"It's fine now."

Shilo closed her eyes. Mag's light kisses felt like a moth's wing beating against her skin. _Mag has Lepidoptera lips_, Shilo thought with a small smile, thinking back to her insect collection at home.

"You know where your lips are going next, don't you, Maglet?" Amber chimed in.

"What?" Shilo cried out.

"Your breast," Mag murmured.

Shilo whimpered. "Be careful."

"Always, Shi." Blind Mag pressed a kiss to the center of the girl's chest. "Shilo, your heart…"

"I'm sorry. I'm scared."

"Shh, shh. Relax. Try to breathe steadily." Mag's hands slid up and down Shilo's arms. "I'll be careful. Just please, try not to panic…I'd never forgive myself if…if you had trouble breathing."

"Okay," Shilo whined. She forced a few deep breaths into her troubled lungs as Mag's soft lips met the small swell of her breast.

"Hurry up, Maggie. Make her squeal."

"Don't listen to her," Mag sighed against Shilo's flesh. She kissed Shilo's nipple lightly, earning a gasp from the girl. Mag continued with her gentle kisses until Shilo's gasps became soft moans.

"Don't be such an insensitive bitch." Amber took one of Mag's hands and placed it over Shilo's other breast. "Work both of 'em."

Shilo groaned; instantly Mag stopped her kisses and looked up, concerned, at the girl. "Are you all right?"

"Mag, it's too much…please…just…gently." Shilo had, of course, never been touched so intimately before. So at first having Blind Mag kiss her where she was so sensitive had almost been hyper-stimulation, but after a while she had become accustomed to how it felt. More prepared this time, she was able to enjoy Mag's continued kisses and, now, two fingertips tracing circles around the tip of her breast. "Like that," Shilo sighed.

Amber swatted the back of Mag's head. "I told you to stop being insensitive. You haven't even sucked yet, have you? Come on, Maggie, you know how good that feels."

Shilo released her tight grip on Blind Mag's shoulders long enough to stroke her hair. "It's okay."

Shilo felt Mag's teeth brush ever so lightly against her nipple, then a startlingly pleasant sensation as the singer drew air into her mouth. Shilo cried out.

"Shi, are you all right?"

"Don't stop," Shilo panted. Mag obeyed her; Shilo buried her hands in Mag's silky hair.

"She's good, isn't she?" Amber smirked.

Without thinking, Shilo nodded yes.

"Ah, well, all good things must come to an end," Amber sighed melodramatically. "Bite her."

Blind Mag stopped what she was doing and glared at Amber. "No."

"Listen to me, bitch. Bite her. I told you to make her squeal."

"I'm not going to hurt her."

Amber scowled. "Fine." Amber fisted one hand in Mag's hair and tugged her away from Shilo. Shilo sat up, alarmed, and watched in horror as Amber wrenched the top half of Blind Mag's dress off and sank her teeth into one of Mag's breasts. Mag shrieked, a sound that made Shilo's blood run cold. Before Shilo could force herself to make noise, to shout at Amber to leave Mag alone, Amber flung Mag back at Shilo. Shilo embraced Mag tightly. Now that Blind Mag was also half-naked, Shilo could feel Mag's warm, bare flesh pressed against her own unclothed chest. The feeling of skin against skin was surprisingly comforting.

"Now bite her, or I will."

Shilo felt a single sharp tremor run through Blind Mag's body, as if she had let out a silent sob. Shilo clung to her, almost praying. She almost flinched when Mag laid her down on the chair, almost didn't hear what Mag whispered in her ear: "When I squeeze your hand, scream like I'm hurting you."

Shilo came close to nodding, but then remembered Amber could see her. She played along; when Mag's mouth covered her breast again, she whined and begged, "Oh, Mag, please don't!" Half a second later, Mag gave Shilo's hand a squeeze; Shilo screeched and affected a dramatic wince.

"Now let me see." Amber pulled Mag away from Shilo for the third time, scowling as she examined Shilo's undamaged breast. "Pathetic. Then again, I've got high standards." As if she were presenting an award, Amber splayed out one hand, gesturing at Blind Mag's unprotected chest. Shilo's eyes widened in horror as she noticed that Mag's breasts were covered with little scars that had obviously resulted from healed bite marks. The most recent bite mark was oozing blood.

"You're a monster!" Shilo cried out in terror.

Amber laughed outright. "Why don't you give her a try? She's nice and soft." She raked her nails over Mag's scarred flesh. Shilo swatted Amber's hands away; Mag sank down to her elbows, head tilted down.

"Mag?" Shilo asked softly. After Blind Mag's kind, protective treatment of her, she deserved something in return. "Can I?"

"Please." Mag's voice was a hoarse whisper.

Shilo reached up and gently cupped Mag's breasts in her hands, kneading the delicate flesh. Mag bit her lower lip, struggling to not vocalize. Shilo kept massaging, careful not to irritate the one still-bleeding wound. She rolled the tip of Mag's uninjured breast between her thumb and forefinger, and Mag tilted her head forward to stifle a moan against Shilo's shoulder. "Thank you," Mag said throatily, moving to kiss Shilo. As she did so, her center of gravity came to rest against Shilo's hips. Shilo moaned into Mag's mouth, arching her back to press herself against her protector's body.

"Looks like she's ready," Amber sniggered. "Oh, Maglet, guess what you'll be doing next."

Mag stopped kissing Shilo. "Amber, haven't you seen enough?"

"Nope," said Amber cheerily.

"She doesn't want…don't make me do this." Blind Mag sounded close to pleading.

"Either you go down on her or I do. And you know I'm a biter." Blind Mag closed her eyes in agony; Amber saw her hesitation and continued speaking. "You can be gentle and all that stupid shit, but you'd better get fucking going."

"Mag." Shilo kissed the singer's cheek. "It's okay."

Amber tugged Mag's hair. "_Now_."

With an unreadable expression on her face, Mag sank down to Shilo's waist, unbuttoning her skirt, pulling off her panties. Gripping the sides of the chair, Shilo spread her legs for Blind Mag.

Shilo trembled as the felt Mag's tiny, slick tongue enter her body, and then there were her fingertips, exploring cautiously as if she truly cared about finding the places that would please Shilo. Whimpering and struggling to keep her breath steady, Shilo wrapped her hands around fistfuls of Mag's dark mane. She was exquisitely gentle, just as Shilo knew she would be. And Shilo would have guessed, but never would she have truly known, how skilled she was at pleasure-giving. Half an hour ago, Shilo would never have guessed that she would be so willing to let Blind Mag make love to her. But now, her body quivering and rocking in response to Mag's soft tongue and teasing fingertips, all she could think was how the lovely singer had turned what was once a nightmare into a very pleasant dream. A foot away, Amber was watching hungrily and stimulating herself frantically with one hand, but Shilo didn't even notice. The girl moaned roughly as she peaked, long tremors shaking her body. As Shilo lay still with a blissful smile on her face, Amber dragged Blind Mag away from the chair and forced Mag to her knees. She forced Mag's face close to her groin, groaning as Mag reluctantly did what Amber desired.

By the time Amber climaxed, Shilo was barely coming down from cloud nine. She sat up to try to tell Amber to stop hurting Mag, but by the time she was able to get coherent words out, Amber had dismissively pushed Mag to the ground and swaggered out.

"Mag?" On shaky legs, Shilo got up and staggered over. Her breathing felt oddly shallow, and as she knelt beside Blind Mag she fought to force air into her lungs. "Mag, I'm sorry I didn't stop her."

"She's done much worse." Mag wiped her mouth off on the back of her hand. Her voice sounded strangely flat. "Let's get you dressed." Without even adjusting her own dress, Mag hurried back to the chair and retrieved Shilo's clothes. "Come here, I'll help you."

"Mag…" Shilo laid a hand on the woman's shoulder. Had what just happened between them meant nothing?

"I'm sorry," Mag choked out. "I failed you, I'm sorry…"

"No!" Shilo wrapped her arms around Mag from behind and kissed her shoulder. "You didn't fail me."

Footsteps approached, and an authoritative voice called out from the front of the tent. "Mag! Are you in here?" Shilo recognized the voice immediately; it was Rotti Largo.

"Oh, God, it's Rotti." Mag hurriedly pushed her arms back into the sleeves of her gown. "Quick, Shilo, hide!"

Shilo crouched—still naked except for her boots and stockings—behind the chair. She could hear Mr. Largo's angry voice. "You have a call time coming up."

"I was…_detained…_by your daughter. You should keep your offspring on a tighter leash."

Shilo heard Mag cry out, once, and then there was silence for a while, followed by one more terse sentence from Rotti: "Get yourself cleaned up. You have twenty minutes."

When Shilo came out from behind the chair, Blind Mag was on the ground, her dress once again half-off, her arms folded tightly around herself.

"Mag?" Shilo knelt beside Mag and hugged her. After a moment of remaining motionless, Mag flung her arms around Shilo and held her close. "Are you okay?"

"I broke my promise to your mother." Blind Mag whispered. "And to you."

"No…" Shilo kissed Mag's hair. "You promised me you wouldn't hurt me. You didn't."

"I promised your mother I'd take care of you." Mag's voice was barely recognizable. "And I r… I r…raped you."

"No rapist could be as gentle as you." Shilo kissed Mag again, on her neck this time. "I wasn't…faking. I enjoyed it."

"That doesn't mean anything if you didn't consent!" Mag cried out.

"I did consent. Remember? I said it was okay." Shilo ran her hands over Mag's spine and shoulder blades. The lingering feelings of utter contentment were just beginning to wear off, but not so much that she wasn't oddly distracted by the fact that Blind Mag had a lovely back.

"Earlier, you cried at the idea of…of…Shilo, it was Stockholm syndrome. You never would have consented if Amber hadn't made me do those other things to you." Mag sniffled.

"But it's okay," Shilo sighed, trailing her fingertips over the slight inward curve in the low of Mag's back. "The…issue of consent aside, I'm okay. You stood up to Amber. You tried to make her let me go. You _did_ protect me."

Blind Mag made a noise halfway between a sob and a laugh. "I'm glad the…experience ended up being pleasurable for you."

"Then what's wrong?" Shilo nuzzled Mag's throat.

"I…I was…interested. In you. I never would have forced you into anything, or…or even mentioned it, I only wanted to talk to you, but God help me…" Mag kissed the top of Shilo's head. "You're beautiful." She sounded agonized.

Shilo blushed deeply. "Am I? Really?"

"Yes."

Shilo felt strangely flattered, even though she was aware that was a horribly inappropriate way to feel after what had just happened.

"Oh, God, I'm no better than Amber…or Rotti…"

"Don't say that!" Shilo blurted out. "Don't say that. You just said you would have never forced me to do anything. And…for what it's worth, I really don't feel like I was…raped."

Blind Mag didn't say anything.

"Mag?"

"Yes?"

"Was what Amber said about…about her father true?"

"Yes." Mag's arms tightened around Shilo. "And to answer her question, I've never cried so hard in my life, except for when your mother died."

"So…the Largos, they…use you." Despite her remaining euphoria, Shilo shuddered.

"I wanted to warn you." Mag murmured. "I heard Rotti say he could help you. But I couldn't stand the idea of GeneCo doing to my goddaughter even a…a fifth of the horrible things they did to me."

"I don't know if you'll believe this, but you're good at protecting me."

"Shilo?"

"Hmm?"

"May I…may I kiss you?"

"Of course." Shilo leaned back from their embrace far enough that Mag could kiss her. This time, the kiss was warm and loving and full of new promises.

"Thank you, Shi," Mag sighed as the kiss came to a natural end.

"Now I have something to ask you." Shilo was sure she was blushing furiously.

"What is it?"

"Could we…try this again? Without Amber yelling at you, and…"—one of Shilo's hands drifted to cover Mag's injured breast, for she couldn't bring herself to speak of what had caused the wound—"you know, in private? For real? And…I can maybe do more for you?"

Blind Mag smiled almost shyly. "I'd love that."

"When can I see you again?"

"I can come to your house tonight." Mag pecked Shilo a kiss. "Now…let's get you dressed before Rotti comes in to shout at me I've missed my call time."

Blind Mag helped Shilo get back into her clothes. "Oh—I've forgotten this." Mag picked up Shilo's bow tie choker from the ground.

"You can keep that, if you want," Shilo smiled.

Mag returned the smile and wound the necklet around her wrist so it wouldn't interfere with her singing. On an impulse, Shilo wrapped Mag in her arms again. "I can't wait to see you again," she sighed.

"Me neither, Shi." Mag kissed the top of Shilo's head again. "I'm sorry I have to leave now. But I will see you tonight."

"See you tonight." Shilo pressed her lips to Mag's throat one last time before they parted. At the tent's entrance, Blind Mag turned back for a moment and blew Shilo a kiss. Shilo caught it.

* * *

A/N: This is the worst story I have ever created and I hate myself.

Oh, and Lepidoptera is the order name for butterflies and moths. I figured Shilo, being an insect collector, would know that.


	2. Part II

Fresh Meat, Part II

Summary: Blind Mag wanted to finally meet her goddaughter, but Amber was in a wicked mood and had other ideas. It started with teasing Mag about how similar Shilo looked to Marni, but then Amber wouldn't let Shilo leave…

Disclaimer: I do not own _Repo__!__ The Genetic Opera_, unless we're talking about a copy of the DVD or the soundtrack.

Pairings: Mag/Shilo

Author's Notes: Blame my muses.

* * *

Blind Mag was as good as her word. That evening Shilo waited by her window until Mag's car pulled up in front of the Wallace house. Mag rang the bell. "Shilo? Will you come down, please?"

Shilo picked the lock on her door and raced down the stairs to let Mag in. Mag made sure the door was closed and her chauffeur couldn't see her before wrapping Shilo in a tight embrace.

"I wasn't sure if you'd changed your mind." Blind Mag whispered. "I was afraid the Stockholm Syndrome might have worn off. And…your afterglow has worn off too, I'm sure."

"No…I've been looking forward to this all day." Shilo kissed Mag's neck gently. "Would you like to come up to my room?"

"Of course." Mag slipped her hand into Shilo's as Shilo led her up the stairs. Shilo blushed deeply at the gesture; in response to the girl's flushed cheeks, Mag added, "When I was blind, my friends often took my hands and led me places. It comforts me to be led."

"Okay."

When they arrived at Shilo's room, Blind Mag immediately set about looking around. She bent over Shilo's insect collection. "I didn't know you were interested in bugs."

Shilo slipped her hand into Mag's. Her heart was thudding uncomfortably in her chest; she had been hoping she and Mag could simply start kissing without Mag judging anything about her room.

"Actually, they're called insects. They're only 'bugs' if they're part of the order Hemiptera. You can tell which ones are Hemiptera because of the…the tent or triangle shape on their backs." Shilo knew she was babbling. She forced down a swallow.

"How did you collect all of these? I thought you weren't allowed outside of your room."

"I learned how to pick my lock. That's how I got to the door to let you in. Sometimes I can get to Mom's grave. That's where I collect my insects."

Blind Mag was still poring over Shilo's collection. "I've never met anyone who collected insects before," she said absently. "I've seen this one before, but I never knew its name."

Shilo walked to stand just behind Mag and wrapped her arms around the singer's waist. "You don't have to look at all my stuff," Shilo mumbled.

"It's all right." Mag touched Shilo's hand. "God…do you sleep here?" Carefully extricating herself from Shilo's embrace, Mag reached out and touched the plastic surrounding Shilo's bed. "It's so…creepy."

"I have to," said Shilo glumly. "Dad says I'm immunocompromised. I could get sick easily, so my bed should stay as sterile as possible."

Mag quirked one eyebrow. "Perhaps we should go somewhere else."

Shilo smiled shyly. "I don't think any more harm could be possibly done after earlier today." Shilo hoped Mag would take the hint and then wrap her in her arms, but instead Mag smiled serenely and turned to look at Shilo's collection of books. "Insect books, of course…astronomy…oh, and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, those are such classics…"

"Mag, please…" Shilo grabbed Blind Mag's hand. "You don't have to…to examine my room like this."

"Is something wrong?" Mag asked gently, placing her free hand on Shilo's cheek. "I may have come here with the intention of taking to bed with you, but I also want to get to know you. You're still my goddaughter, and I have seventeen years of catching up to do."

Shilo felt heat burning behind her eyes. She closed them, but she couldn't stop a few tears from falling. "I'm just afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"I'm seventeen and sick. That's all there is to me," Shilo burst out. "I collect insects because I can get access to insects. I read about astronomy and look at the stars because I can hardly look at anything else. I'm trapped in my room. Everything about me is because I'm trapped in my room. I didn't want you to know that…that…I mean, you're amazing, and I'm just…boring."

"Hush, little one," Mag soothed, taking Shilo into her arms. "You were really afraid I would reject you?"

Shilo sniffled. "Yes."

"Well, you call me 'amazing.' But as you saw earlier today, I'm not an employee of GeneCo. I'm their slave. They call me their voice because they have taken my voice away and made me their puppet. Every time I open my mouth, whatever comes out, be it a song or…or speaking, I can voice only what GeneCo wants me to. Almost every moment, I am watched, followed, or both, by Rotti Largo's henchgirls or other lackeys. Do you know what that does to a person?"

Shilo tightened her grip on Blind Mag. "N-no."

"The person I was when I started working for GeneCo is gone. If there's any of Magdalene Defoe left, she's hiding, somewhere in my head where I can't reach her. I truly am nothing more than the voice of GeneCo." She kissed the top of Shilo's head. "You were never allowed to reach your full potential, while I had my…self excised just as efficiently as the eyes I was born with. So perhaps we are well matched."

Shilo tilted her head up and kissed Mag lightly where her jaw rounded into her neck. "Don't talk like that," she whispered. "Please don't talk like that. You protected me from Amber. You were amazing earlier today, in…in more ways than one." Shilo felt her cheeks reddening.

"I'm sorry." Mag ran a soothing palm up and down Shilo's back. "I didn't mean to upset you. I wanted to reassure you that you are not the only one who feels rather…empty." Mag sighed. "You still have a chance. You can learn from my mistakes. I want you to take more than just pleasure from this."

"I'm sure I will," Shilo whispered. "But…I'm nervous. I've never…never done this before."

"I know," said Mag quietly. "I expect to be teaching you a bit. And I look forward to it."

"Mmm." Shilo closed her eyes. "I am too. Still…still a little nervous…"

"I could give you a massage to relax you," Mag suggested.

"That sounds nice."

"Why don't you lie down?"

Blind Mag released Shilo, who went to her bedside. She hesitated and gave Mag a questioning look instead of lying down. "Mag?"

"Yes?"

"May I…take off my nightgown?"

"Of course."

Shilo hadn't had the faintest idea what to wear to look alluring—it wasn't as if she owned any clothes that were even remotely seductive—so she had decided to choose something comfortable and easy to take off. She had rather been hoping Mag could undress her again…

"Or…could you take off my nightgown?"

"If you want." Mag took a few steps closer to Shilo, tilting her head down until their foreheads were almost touching. She stroked Shilo's cheek, trailing her hand down the girl's throat to the neckline of her nightdress, carefully undoing each button and letting her knuckles brush against the girl's skin. Shilo tilted her head back, eyes closed, as Mag pushed the nightgown's sleeves down her arms and the garment fell to the floor, leaving Shilo standing in nothing but a pair of white panties. "I already knew this, but you're lovely," Mag whispered.

"Thank you." Shilo looked up tremulously. "Am I really?"

"Of course." Mag brushed a hand against Shilo's cheek. "Why would you think otherwise?"

Shilo bit her lower lip. "Because…I…I stopped growing early, so I look like a little kid. I never get to do anything, so I'm scrawny and have no muscle tone. I can't go outside except when I sneak out at night, so I'm pasty. And I'm bald." Shilo hung her head. "Next to you, I just feel so ugly."

Mag bent to pull the wig from the girl's head and touch a few kisses to the skin underneath. "You're far from ugly. You're adorable." She trailed her hands down Shilo's arms. "And you're not scrawny. You are delicate, and your curves are subtle, but I like that. It makes me want to be gentle with you. You are pale-skinned, but it's nice." Mag brushed her lips against Shilo's shoulder. "You're not pasty, it's like…"—Mag paused to kiss the girl's skin—"porcelain that breathes." Mag pulled back and laughed at herself. "I'm sorry. It's all the florid lyrics I'm made to sing."

Shilo was sure she was blushing furiously. She laid her trembling hands on Mag's waist. "Mag…may I…may I take off your dress?"

In response, Mag turned around and lifted up her dark, curled hair, exposing the zipper down the back of her elegant black dress. Shilo undid the little metal hook at the top of the zipper and pulled down on the tab, exposing the pale skin and curves of shoulder blades, ribs and spine underneath. Mag lowered her arms so Shilo could pull off the upper part of her dress, then give the skirt a light tug, causing it to fall from Mag's slim hips and reveal that she was wearing a backless lavender silk teddy.

"Is that for me?" Shilo murmured, touching the material lightly.

"Who else would it be for?" Mag faced Shilo again, smiling.

Shilo let her eyes travel over Mag's body, admiring the way the silk clung to her. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you. May I lie down?"

"Sure." Shilo parted the plastic hanging and climbed into bed, allowing Mag to follow and lie beside her. Shilo nuzzled close to her, nestling her head under the singer's chin; Mag slid one hand over Shilo's back. For a moment, Shilo lay utterly still, then she remembered that she was capable of movement and reached for Mag, her palm coming to rest in the low of Mag's back.

"You're shaking," Mag whispered. "Did you take your pills before I got here?"

Shilo whimpered in protest, but extricated herself from Mag's embrace, retrieved her pill bottle from the bedside table, quickly swallowed two pills, and immediately wrapped herself around Mag again.

One of Mag's arms was pinned beneath Shilo's waist; she stroked the girl's neck with her free hand. "I thought you wanted a massage."

"That would mean I'd have to move." Shilo kissed Mag's upper chest. "You have beautiful collarbones."

Mag laughed softly. "You have me in your bed, wearing lingerie, and you choose to comment on my collarbones?"

"They're nice!" Shilo blushed.

"I'm only teasing," said Mag gently.

Shilo traced Mag's spine and shoulder blades with her fingertips. "You have a beautiful back too. I always loved it when you did broadcasts wearing backless dresses…"

Mag gave a single cheerless chuckle. "Yes, GeneCo does know how to display their most successful commodity. My eyes may be the only part of my body that are from GeneCo, but that didn't stop them from showing off all of me…God forbid any of my fans think of me as a person instead of a pretty mouthpiece."

"I didn't mean it like that," Shilo whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry…I never have the freedom to talk about it." Mag kissed the top of Shilo's head.

Instead of responding verbally, Shilo pressed a few kind kisses onto Mag's neck. Mag sighed lightly, tilting her head back. "Shi…"

"Hmm?"

"Come here…"

Mag carefully pulled Shilo up so they were eye-to-eye and kissed her. Shilo's eyes fluttered shut as she returned the kiss. Earlier that day, Mag's kisses had been comforting, kind yet chaste, a tacit message that her intentions were driven by sympathy, not lust. However, now was a perfectly appropriate time to express desire; Mag suckled lightly at Shilo's lower lip, one hand sliding down the girl's side to caress one thigh, down to the back of her knee and up again. Shilo trembled a little, reaching over Mag to slide a palm over the singer's bare back. Mag's soft tongue probed at the entrance of Shilo's mouth, exploring almost shyly. Shilo thrilled at the sensation of Mag's gentle tongue against her own, simultaneously soothing and exciting in its warmth. A light moan rose from her throat.

Mag stopped immediately. "Are you all right?"

"Don't stop," Shilo begged, and so Mag returned to her sweet kisses. Shilo soon fell into a blissful haze, forgetting that anything but her and Mag existed. She draped one leg over Mag's hip, and as she wrapped herself around the singer's body, Mag felt the telltale warmth between Shilo's legs pressed against her thigh.

_Well, this won't take long_, Mag thought. Carefully, she guided Shilo onto her back, pinning the girl's wrists above her head, Mag's thigh still flush against the join of Shilo's legs. Shilo stifled another moan, a deeper one, against Mag's mouth. Shilo writhed beneath Mag, straining against the singer's grip on her wrists; Mag began to rock gently against the girl,

memory is imperfect own biases es ders, but not too hardities, abortion was considerednists of color...anadder, but Lake Bluff who spread her legs and arched her back, matching the slow, almost shy rhythm of Mag's hips.

"Mag, let me touch you," Shilo begged. Mag released Shilo's hands, which immediately flew to Mag's shoulders. Instead of going back to kissing Shilo's mouth, Mag's lips moved down Shilo's neck, letting her teeth brush against the girl's skin without actually biting, reaching her collarbones and brushing the very tip of her tongue against the slight hollow between them. Shilo gasped sharply, her hips bucking against Mag's body.

"Shi, can you breathe?"

"Yes," Shilo panted.

Mag laid her ear against the girl's chest. "Your heart…"

"I'd be more worried if it weren't racing!"

Mag laughed lightly. "Just please, tell me if your lungs are giving you trouble."

"I'm fine. Please, just stop…stopping. Don't torture me!"

Mag sat up suddenly. "Shilo, what Amber did to me was torture. I have no intention of treating you like that."

Shilo felt ashamed, but her brain was too hazy with pleasure to know what to say. Mag took her silence and her wounded expression as apology enough and dotted Shilo's upper chest with more kisses, resuming the rocking motion of her hips. She kissed the small swell of Shilo's breast, enjoying the breathless squeal Shilo gave as Mag suckled lightly at her nipple. Shilo's nails dug into Mag's back. The sensation of pain shot through Mag's mind, mixing with the exquisite reaction to Shilo's cries and somehow becoming pleasure.

"Again," Mag whispered against Shilo's tender flesh.

"Wh-what?"

"Scratch me again. Not too hard…"

Shilo raked her nails over Mag's shoulder blades. "Like that?"

"Mmm."

Mag suckled almost roughly at Shilo's breast, earning more deliciously satisfying gasps in response. Shilo kept dragging her nails up and down Mag's shoulders, loving the way Mag's back muscles rippled under her hands. Shilo squeezed Mag's thigh between her legs; Mag shivered as she felt the heat of Shilo's desire grow again, burning even through the girl's cotton panties. And, oh, Mag feels like she's on fire too…

Shilo whimpered at the loss of pressure when Mag briefly lifted herself up, but the whimper became a moan as Mag's hand slipped beneath the single layer that covered her most intimate places, caressing her entrance, two fingers moving within her. "Mag…_yes…_"

Mag's free hand, which had been resting at Shilo's waist, slid up her ribcage to knead her other breast. For a moment, the girl forgot everything but her own rapture, and her nails stopped their work on Mag's back; Mag let that slide, focusing instead on touching Shilo in exactly the right places. And judging by the way the girl was groaning and trembling, she was succeeding.

"Mag…ohh, Mag…!" Shilo's hips bucked in time with Mag's steady strokes. Mag pushed another finger into the girl, her fingertips rubbing Shilo's inner walls in a "come hither" motion. The girl gave a long, ragged moan, her body shaken by wild spasms.

"Shi? Shilo?" Mag covered the girl's face with kisses.

Shilo's mind could barely form words. The only phoneme left to her was: "Mag…"

The singer gathered Shilo into her arms. "You're lovely when you're helpless with ecstasy," Mag whispered almost shyly.

Shilo clung to Mag, kissing her wherever her lips could find skin; this ended up being her throat and chest.

"Catch your breath, Shilo. You're still panting. I don't want you to have an attack." Even as Mag spoke soothingly, she hooked a hand around the back of Shilo's knee and cautiously moved the girl's leg to rest between her thighs, because she'd go mad if she didn't keep pressure there…hearing Shilo's beautiful cries had affected her powerfully…

Shilo didn't miss the intent of the gesture; she reached to Mag's back, for the one silky ribbon tied in a bow that kept the straps of Mag's teddy from falling, kissing her way down to the tops of the singer's pale breasts.

"Shilo…" Mag shied away. "Don't. I don't want you to see have to see the scars."

"I don't care about the scars," Shilo insisted. "You're gorgeous." This time when Shilo pulled on the ribbon, Mag didn't move or protest, nor did she object when Shilo lightly tugged the silk down to Mag's waist. Shilo lay down, curled up slightly with her forehead touching her lover's, brushing soft, back-handed caresses over Mag's breasts. Mag trembled, but made no sound. Encouraged, Shilo cupped her hands, massaging and kneading. A little gasp fled Mag's lips. "Are you okay?"

"You really don't mind the scars?" Mag whispered.

Shilo gently took Mag's nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. "Does it seem like I mind?"

Mag sighed, and Shilo moved closer, taking the tip of one of Mag's breasts into her mouth. Mag gripped Shilo's hips tightly and rolled onto her back, giving Shilo a better angle. She arched her spine, her hands gliding over the girl's back. Mag found herself biting her lips in order to not make any sound, and Shilo briefly looked up from her task. "You can cry out. It's okay."

Mag nodded, eyes closed. Shilo returned to suckling Mag's right breast, one hand stroking the singer's hair, the other attending carefully to her left breast. Shilo felt Mag's hand press on the back of her neck, urging her on, but Shilo could not bring herself to be anything but as tender as possible.

"Shilo." Mag's voice was a dense moan. "Harder."

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"It's you. It's all right." Mag arched her back again. "Harder…_please._"

Shilo obeyed, the motions of her mouth and hands growing rougher, more fervent. Soft, low cries came from Mag's throat without any consent from her mind, but she was past caring; she didn't mind Shilo hearing anymore. She hadn't meant to lose her composure, to make noise, to let Shilo see her so vulnerable. But there was no going back now; her body was doing whatever it wanted, her legs wrapping around Shilo's waist and her nails digging into the girl's skin. Shilo's inexperienced but wonderfully passionate ministrations were driving her wild, and she waited for her lover to understand what she needed, not wanting to beg, but she couldn't help it…

"Shilo, please take me!" She barely recognized her own voice.

"Okay, Mag. I will." Shilo leaned up to kiss Mag's mouth one more time.

Mag forced herself to release the grip of her legs on Shilo's waist so the girl could touch the parts of her that were screaming for contact, but instead Shilo sank down so that her face was level with Mag's navel.

"Shilo?" Mag's voice was unnaturally hoarse. "What are you doing?" She hadn't wanted Shilo to do this for her; she'd only wanted the girl's hands. But her legs moved apart of their own accord, and Shilo smiled gently up at her.

"The same thing you did for me earlier today. I paid attention." Shilo dipped her head down, disappearing from Mag's view.

She had indeed been paying attention. Mag cupped her trembling hands around the back of Shilo's smooth, bald head as the girl's gentle tongue traced Mag's most delicate flesh, her lips leaving tiny kisses. Afraid of hurting Shilo, Mag fisted her hands in the sheets. She groaned as Shilo's tongue moved into her, praying that her rocking hips weren't interfering or, worse, hurting the poor girl's face, for there was no way she could control anything her body was doing.

It was when Shilo's tongue laved over the most exquisitely sensitive part of her of body that Mag was flooded with sensations of blistering pleasure, and she could have sworn there were sparks dancing in the corners of her eyes. She cried out sharply, falling limp and exhausted back onto the sheets.

Then there was Shilo with her arms wrapped around her. "Shi…" Mag whispered. "Thank you. Did I hurt you?"

"No." Shilo kissed Mag's forehead.

Mag nestled her head under Shilo's chin, overwhelmed by deep, contented exhaustion. "You really were paying attention."

"I'm glad I was able to give you pleasure." Shilo trailed one hand over Mag's bare back. "You're so beautiful."

"So are you," Mag sighed.

They lay still for a while, holding and caressing each other. Then Shilo spoke. "I can't wait to see you sing tonight."

Despite the warmth of the girl lying in her arms, Mag's blood ran cold. Tonight, she would sing her life away. At the end of her final song, she would take out her own eyes and then…well, she could only assume GeneCo would kill her as swiftly as possible, probably a Repo Man shooting her from offstage. "Shilo?"

"Hmm?"

Mag felt her heart pounding so hard it was almost painful. "I don't want you to watch my performance tonight."

Shilo sat up, looking concerned. "Why?"

"Because…" Mag could barely get the words out. How could she tell Shilo that she was planning to cause her own death that night? Although…it might be worse for Shilo to come the Genetic Opera expecting a magnificent show and seeing what was sure to be a grisly death. When Mag had woken that morning, she hadn't been afraid of her impending death. She knew exactly what she was doing; she was leaving her tormentor GeneCo forever, and going out with a bang. "Because my retirement means my death. And I knew this when I chose to retire."

"What!" Shilo sat up, looking horrified. "You're…you're going to die after your performance tonight? Is that what you're saying?"

Mag sat up to take Shilo into an embrace. "Yes, little one. That's what I'm saying."

"Why?" Shilo wept.

"I chose this a while ago." Mag kissed the girl's scalp, as if that had any prayer of comforting her. "I can't live as GeneCo's slave any longer. I knew if I left, it would mean my life. But I'd rather be dead than…than what I am now. An empty shell, insides excised by GeneCo."

"But they'll only take your eyes, right!" Shilo cried. "You can live without eyes!"

"My existence after working for GeneCo would be embarrassing to Rotti. I'm certain he told whichever Repo Man he assigned to take my eyes to kill me in the process."

"No," Shilo sobbed. "No! This can't be happening!"

Mag rocked Shilo back and forth, hardly able to believe how blissfully happy they had been only a few moments ago. "I'm so sorry, my little one," she murmured brokenly.

"C-can't you decide to not retire? Can't you sing your last song tonight and then announce that you won't be retiring? Please!"

"I can't live like that anymore." Mag closed her eyes in agony. "You would rather the Largos continue using and tormenting me?"

"No! Just…couldn't you lie? Say you're not going to retire so you don't get killed, and then run away? You could stay here! I'd hide you…I could get Dad to hide you!" Shilo squeezed Mag so tightly it almost hurt.

"Thank you, Shi, but…GeneCo puts tracking devices in all of the organs they own. They will be able to track my eyes, and then you and your father would be in danger for harboring me."

Shilo was quiet for a moment but for her continued weeping. "But…Dad's a doctor. He could take your eyes out safely! We could hide them somewhere! They'd never find you!"

That was an option Mag hadn't considered. She had known GeneCo would kill her for retiring, but damned if she was going to be hunted down by a Repo Man, spending her aching hour cowering and terrified. So she'd planned to rip out her own eyes on stage, and then almost certainly be immediately murdered. But to live…to be blind again, but to be free, and to be with Shilo…

It was risky, and despite what had passed that day between her and Shilo, they really did barely know each other. But Shilo was still her goddaughter, and Mag still wanted to be present in Shilo's life as she had promised Marni. To change her well-laid plans and risk both Nathan and Shilo was intimidating…and yet…Nathan would surely remove Mag's eyes to keep her alive if Mag could remind him that she had been Marni's best friend, that Marni would have wanted her to live. It would be hard, to be blind again—and not just blind, but eyeless—but Amber Sweet would never crawl into her bed again. Instead, she'd be sleeping next to Shilo.

"All right. We'll talk to Nathan when he gets home."

Shilo gasped with relief. "I don't want you to die. I know I only met you today, but please…I don't want you to still be the voice of GeneCo, but I don't want you to die either."

"It is a good idea, Shilo." Mag let go of the girl. "We should get dressed…the plan is certainly ruined if Nathan finds us like this."

Shilo, blushing slightly, nodded in agreement, and they got up and quickly and quietly helped each other dress, then departed from Shilo's room. Not twenty minutes later, the front door swung open, signaling Nathan Wallace's return from work, and the first thing he noticed was Blind Mag sitting next to his daughter on the steps, holding her hand.

"Hi, Nathan."

* * *

A/N: I really had no idea how to end this. I probably won't write another chapter. Let's just assume Nathan decides to safely take out Mag's eyes but, unbeknownst to Mag and Shilo, return them to GeneCo to avoid trouble. But…um…maybe Rotti is still pissed at Nathan for refusing and kills him? Because seriously, he needs to die in order for Shilo to have her genetic emancipation. And then Mag and Shilo don't have to worry about sneaking around, yaaaay!

(It's 2 AM. Can you tell?)


End file.
